


How Many Onesies Does a Baby Need?

by Oddree13



Series: NurseyDex Week 2017 [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Afro-Latino Nurse, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: It started with a trip to the mall when Dex’s sister sent out her baby shower announcement.“How many onesies does a baby need?” Derek asked, looking at the registry on his phone as they walked through the store. “Also why is it all pink?”“Dere, not everyone decided that gender roles were last century,” the redhead chirped, and walked them through the store to the baby area.





	How Many Onesies Does a Baby Need?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nursey/Dex Week Day 7: Future Nursey/Dex

It started with a trip to the mall when Dex’s sister sent out her baby shower announcement. 

“How many onesies does a baby need?” Derek asked, looking at the registry on his phone as they walked through the store. “Also why is it all pink?” 

“Dere, not everyone decided that gender roles were last century,” the redhead chirped, and walked them through the store to the baby area. 

Dex was about to point out the bib pack when he turned around and lost sight of Nursey. 

Walking back he found Derek staring at a tiny tuxedo. 

“It’s just so small,” he cooed, staring at the set. “Dex, it’s so little!”

“Babies are little, Derek,” he laughed, but found a fond smile on his face as he took in the sight of his boyfriend fawning over baby clothing. 

“Come on, let’s get stuff off the registry and go. If we have time I’ll even endure the paper store for you,” he bargained, and was able to pull Derek back towards the infant section. His peace didn’t last long though. 

Every time Derek saw clothing he deemed problematic he made a point of shaming the offending fabric and ranting about sexualizing children and social coding. 

It wasn’t until he stumbled upon a set of shirts that depicted notable presidents, including Kennedy, Teddy Roosevelt, and Obama, that he actually shut up. Dex didn’t think much of it, but he could tell that Derek was having a weird internal debate. 

“What’s up?” he asked, nuding his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Nothing just thinking something really strange,” he laughed, and tried to keep a straight face that didn’t let Dex see what he was really thinking. 

“What? Are you upset that they are trying to politicize children too early?” he replied, hoping that it wasn’t the case. 

“No, I just thought these would be dope shirts for future kids, and it sucks that they won’t be around by the time we’re having kids,” he mumbled. 

Dex was a little surprised. Sure they were living together and had stable jobs, but neither of them had ever brought up marriage, let alone kids. 

“Buy them then,” was what Dex found himself replying. 

“What?”

“Buy them. They’re cool shirts, and you’re right they won’t be around in the future so get them. We’ll put them somewhere and when we make a registry we don’t have to worry about historical shirts,” he teased. 

 

“Chirp chirp,” Derek replied, but leaned in to kiss his boyfriend before taking the shirts off the rack in various sizes and brought them to the counter. 

***

It kept going when Derek’s moms visited Cuba, where his Mami was from, and came to their apartment to show them all the goods they brought back. 

“It was so hard not bringing back a whole suitcase full, but we did buy a lot,” Pilar confessed, as she showed Dex photo after photo. 

“Yes I tried to stop her, but I couldn’t wrangle her at the best of times,” Gloria smiled fondly and began to take out what they brought back for the two boys. 

“We got you each a cigar. I know you don’t smoke, but just in case,” Pilar began pointing at the first package. “Derek we got you some local poetry, and Will we found a book about the cadillacs they still use there and maintenance. We also got you assorted decorations and a recipe book,” she explained, but paused on the last package. 

“This one is my fault,” Gloria confessed, as he passed it to Derek. “I just love the photos of your mom and her siblings in these dresses and shirts so I grabbed a few in case you ever had children of your own,” she smiled, clearly not trying to pressure her son. 

Derek opened the package to see some linen dresses, hand embroidered, and three guayabera. He had two like these growing up for family gatherings and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Thank you. Really,” he beamed, placing down the package between him and Dex as he hugged his moms. 

Dex took the pile of fabric and ran his hand over the crisp linen and smiled. “We know just where to put them,” he assured them, and couldn’t stop smiling. 

***

It ended as Dex and Nursey were walking through the store, a scanner in hand. 

“After seeing half of our friends at this, I think we need to double the amount of onesies, but vary the sizes so we aren’t just stuck with infant clothing,” he pointed out, scanning an obscenely large stuffed giraffe.

“Derek a baby does not need that,” he sighed, looking at the size of the toy. 

“No, but their sister does,” he pointed out. 

The Poindexter-Nurse household had found a six month old to adopt, but the mother had also putting her four year old sister for adoption and the men were not about to separate a siblings. 

“No she doesn’t, but let’s see who actually picks it up for her,” he grinned, knowing that their former teammates were eager to spoil the two new additions. 

“Besides, it isn’t like we don’t have a bunch of ridiculous stuff that we’ve bought over the years,” he laughed thinking of their small horde of things. 

“No you aren't wrong there,” Dex chuckled and scanned the next item on their list.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact these are all based on actual occurrences except the last one because I don't have spawn. I do however have those presidential shirts and my mom brough me back a linen dress from Cuba on her trip.


End file.
